Diary of Hyuuga Hinata
by leafninja345435
Summary: This is the Diary of Hyuuga Hinata. In her diary she writes about Naruto, missions, her goals, dreams, and ambitions. It has some naruhina. It's better than it sounds trust me! This is my very first fanfic!
1. New Year

A/N: This story is dedicated to my friend M.E.P. (her initials) for getting me hooked on Naruto.

Disclaimer: I **DON'T** OWN NARUTO

**January 1**

**Dear Diary:**

It's me again, Hinata Hyuuga. It's finally another year! I've waited so long for this day to come. I love the New Year you start with a clean slate and best of all you get more chances to prove yourself to the one you admire the most. This year I will try even harder to show Naruto how much I've grown and improved for last year, maybe this year he will acknowledge me as more than just the shy, timid genin girl he once knew. Kurenai- sensei says that I've increased my ability much from when I was a genin. Even though I am a chunin sometimes I still feel like I am still a genin, because everyone has also increased their ability too I feel like I must be the absolute best to actually feel like a chunin. Maybe this year it will be different. This year I vow to at least talk to Naruto without being nervous or fainting.

**January 17**

**Dear Diary:**

This is the happiest day of my life! Earlier this morning Hokage-sama summoned me to her office. Once arriving there I saw standing in the room Shino, Kiba, and Naruto. Hokage-sama then told us that we were to be going on a mission to escort a princess back to the River Country. Hokage-sama said that it is a C-ranked mission but could very easily turn into a B-ranked mission because of the fact that there was a possibility that there were might be assassins trying to kill the princess. I am so glad that Hokage-sama put me on a mission with Naruto! I will finally have the chance to show Naruto how much I have grown since the last time we met . We will be going on the mission in about two weeks. I wish that it would be sooner, but I figure I've waited so long already two weeks won't hurt.

A/N: I'm sorry that this chapter is so short but I didn't want to make it too long because if no one liked it I would fell like I did all that work for nothing. Please tell me what you thought of it so far, feel free to make any suggestions. Next time will be when Kiba, Shino, Naruto, and Hinata go on their mission!


	2. Mission Begins!

A/N: Originally I decided to only post the next chapter if I got some reviews. But I see that people have at least looked at it. As always this story is dedicated to my friend M.E.P., you would not be reading this if it was not for her. Please read the author's note at the end of this chapter. Now for chapter 2.

Disclaimer: I DON'T own Naruto

**February 1 **

**Dear Diary: **

Tomorrow morning I will be departing on my mission with Kiba, Shino, and of course Naruto. I can't wait till tomorrow! Now I'll finally get to show Naruto how much I've improved! I hope he will notice me. The only be part about this mission is that we will be leaving at 5 in the morning. That means I'll have to get up at 3 to take a shower, change into clothes, dry my hair, figure out what to do with my hair, and meet Naruto, Shino, and Kiba outside the Konoha gate. That also means I wont get a chance to have a dream. I like having dreams, you get to do whatever you want and not feel ashamed of what you do even if you mess up. Lately I've been having these strange dreams. They all start different but they all end the same with someone dying, sometimes it's me and sometimes it's one of my closest friends. I wonder if it means that something bad will happen soon. Well any way I have to go now or else I wont even hear my alarm clock ring in the morning.

**February 2**

**Dear Diary:**

Well today's the day. Right now it is 4:30 I'm already done getting ready. I have just enough time to head down to the gate and meet Naruto, Shino, and Kiba. I'm afraid that I didn't get enough sleep last night. I kept on having the same dream over and over again. I would wake up and then finally go back to sleep. But when I did all I could see was another one of my friends dying right in front of me. It wasn't until 2:45 that I decided to give up on going back to sleep. Oh my gosh I spent too much time writing! I'd better head down to the gate quick! I will update later on tonight.

**February 2 **

**Dear Diary:**

I made it just in time to the gate! When I arrived there I could see Naruto, Shino, and Kiba all there waiting for me. It took me a couple of seconds to realize the princess wasn't there. When I asked them where she was nobody said anything. Instead I heard the princess say "Sorry I'm late." I turned around to see the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen. She had blond hair that seemed to glow in the almost rising sun, her hair fell mid-back, she had a beautiful blue and silver dress, but the most beautiful thing about her was her eyes, her crystal clear blue eyes. She introduced here self as Princess Tsuji. Once we were all done with our introductions we decided to head out to the River Country. Right now we are resting for the night. We will begin to walk again around 7a.m. Now it is time for me to go to sleep, maybe tonight I can actually sleep without any interruptions.

**A/N: I would've made it longer if some people had reviewed. This time I will not update until I have 5 reviews. If you like this story PLEASE review! Tell me what you thought of it, or any suggestions you have for me. Next time it will be more action filled! Only if I get 5 reviews! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! OR I WILL NEVER UPDATE! R&R!**


	3. Attack!

A/N: I am dedicating this chapter to M.E.P. and Nara Shikaku , for being the first reviewer. Now here is chapter 3.

Discliamer: I** DON'T **own Naruto

**February 3**

**Dear Diary:**

Right now it is about 1 o' clock in the morning. I know I should be sleeping right now, but every time I close my eyes I have the same dreams as I did before. I do not like seeing my comrades die right in front of me. I think Kami is trying to tell me something. I wish I knew what it was. Why can't he ever be straight forward when he's trying to tell you something? It would be a lot easier on my mind if he did. Today we will be departing from our campsite at 7 a.m., and take the detour to the River Country through a secluded forest. Hopefully it will throw off the assassins of for a while. But in order to do this it means we will have to make up for lost ground the next day, which means we will have to get up earlier than we did to leave for this mission. I hope I will have a full night of sleep. I'm not too worried about it today since we are taking the detour through the forest. I must go now I cant write anymore on account of Naruto and Kiba's snoring, it's so loud I cant hear myself think!

**February 3**

**Dear Diary:**

It is noon right now. We are resting for a quick lunch break. Princess Tsuji and I are waiting for Naruto, Kiba, and Shino to come back with firewood so I can prepare the food. I must admit I'm getting kid of worried they've been gone for about 45 minutes, it should've only taken them 30 minutes at the most to return. Then again I've been known to worry too much… I know they are probably fine, but I cant help but worry. I've decide to wait another 10 minutes before going to look for them. I guess I should talk to Princess Tsuji some more while I wait.

**February 3**

**Dear Diary:**

It is 7 p.m. right now. We have decided to make camp for the night. Now I really wish I had gotten a full nights sleep. After talking to Princess Tsuji for 10 minutes Naruto, Kiba, and Shino were still not back. So I decided to take Princess Tsuji with me to go look for them. After searching for what seemed like almost a hour, (which really was probably just 15 minutes) we finally found them, lying face down on the ground. We quickly rushed over to them. I laid Naruto's head down in my lap almost on the verge of tears, I thought that he, Kiba, and Shino were going to die. It was like reliving my dreams over and over again, only this time it was real. I tried to heal them as best I could. It's a good thing I had just started studying under Shizune or else they might have died. Even though I did all that I could they were still unconscious. I had to carry them on my back all the way back to where we had stopped. It wasn't such an easy task they are much heavier than they look! I had to wait for almost an hour before one of them woke up. While I was waiting for one of them to finally wake up I used that time to get to know Princess Tsuji better. I asked her why she was going to the River Country, (Hokage-sama never really told us why the princess was going there) she replied by saying that she was to meet her future husband there. I then asked her what her fiancé was like, she said she had never met him before and that it was an arranged marriage. I asked her if she liked the idea of an arranged marriage. She then said "I must do what is right for my country, all of my country is depending on me to marry him. Since we are a small country and have very little military power this marriage is to strengthen us. So I have no choice." That really wasn't much of an answer but I could tell I wasn't getting more out of her. At about that time Naruto started to wake up. The first thing he said was " Oh my gosh, my head hurts really bad!" I decided to wait till Kiba and Shimo woke up to ask them what happened. The time spent waiting for Kiba and Shino to wake up I spent talking to Naruto. We didn't talk about much, but I at least talked to him without being nervous! When Kiba and Shino finally woke up I asked them all what happened. They said out of nowhere they were ambushed by about 25 Rock-nin. They tried there best to take them all out, but there were just too many and they were all probably Special Jounin or Jounin. After they had some time to recuperate we started walking again for about 4 hours. Tonight we will have to depart even earlier than originally planed since most of the time was spent resting. Now I really must get some sleep or I wont be able to even move in the morning.

**February 4**

**Dear Diary:**

Today we have not encountered anyone who wants to harm us. I wonder how long they will leave us alone. They probably think they killed Naruto, Kiba, and Shino. They also probably think they only have to worry about me, and there waiting for the right time, to ambush me. Luckily Naruto, Kiba, and Shino are still here. We still have about 4 more days until we are completely safe. The Rock-nin have from now and then to attack us. But this time we'll be ready to take them out! I have to go now Naruto and Kiba have just come back with some food.

**A/N: Well that was chapter 3! YES I know I lied about the, " I wont update until I get 5 reviews!" thing. You can all thank Nara Shikaku for reviewing or else you wouldn't have read this chapter! It seems I have to light a fire under some of you just to get 1 simple review! I don't even care if it is a flame! So now whoever is the first reviewer I will dedicate the next chapter to you just like I did with Nara Shikaku so please review! That way I know how I'm doing and what I need to improve on! The next chapter will have some naruhina! BUT ONLY IF I GET SOME REVIEWS! I hope to post the next chapter tomorrow and maybe I'll have enough time on Saturday to post 2 or more chapters!**


	4. Caught From Falling

A/N: I am dedicating this chapter to M.E.P. and **Red Curtis**, for being the first reviewer of chapter 3. **Thanks** a lot to all those who reviewed! Here is Chapter 4.

Disclaimer: I **DON'T** own Naruto

**

* * *

****February 5**

**Dear Diary:**

It is now about 3 o'clock. My feet are killing me! We've been walking for about 11 hours. The good thing is I got a good night of sleep last night! It's the first time I've been able to sleep peacefully in about 3 weeks. So far we haven't encountered any enemies. But I get the feeling that we are being watched. When I told Kiba this he said that he didn't smell anything unusual. I guess I'm just worrying again. In better news when Naruto and I went to go alone to find something to eat, I accidentally slipped and fell over the root of a tree. I thought I was going to fall and land flat on my back. As I was embracing myself for the fall I realized that I should've already hit the ground. When I looked up I saw Naruto smiling his big toothy smile at me. I then realized that he had caught me in his arms inches from the ground I then immediately blushed. He helped me back up to my feet and we continued to look for food. On our way back to the campsite we talked about no important stuff. After a few minutes of silence he asked me what I thought of him. This threw me completely off I hadn't expected him to ask me a question like that. Not knowing what to say I just said "Sorry I didn't hear you." Even though I knew perfectly well what he said. He then repeated his question. I didn't know whether to say that I loved him know the possibility of being rejected or to say that he is a very determined hard worker and that I am happy to be his friend. I decided to say the thing that had less of a risk involved. I said, "I think you are a very determined hard worker and I am lucky to have a good friend like you." He then replied by saying, " Thank you Hinata-chan that met a lot to me." By then we had reached the campsite. After eating we all finished eating we started to walk again. Now we are resting for about an hour before we will start walking again. I'd better go see what Naruto, Kiba, and Shino are doing. I will write again before going to bed.

**February 5**

**Dear Diary:**

It is now 8 o' clock. We've decided to rest for the night. Right now all I can think about is when Naruto caught me from falling. Even though it was probably just a reflex the image of his big toothy grin still plays in my head over and over. We wont have to leave so early in the morning like we had to do today. I have a feeling I wont have those dreams tonight. Tonight I hope I dream of Naruto. I should go now so I can have those dreams.

**February 6**

**Dear Diary:**

It is now 8 a.m. I'm afraid I can't write for long, since we are going to leave pretty soon. So far it seems like a quiet day. Although I still get the feeling that we are being watched, even though Kiba still doesn't smell anything unusual. I will still keep my eye out for things that look out of the ordinary. Nothing has happened much since I woke up. Although when I woke up I could hear Naruto, Kiba, and Shino talking about something that I couldn't hear. When I asked them what they were talking about they just replied by saying, "Oh nothing very important." I could tell they were lying, they're all (especially Naruto) very bad liars. I knew I wouldn't get more out of them so I just let it go. After that I talked with Princess Tsuji for a while. So far today has been pretty normal. I must go now we are going to leave in about 3 minutes. I will update again before I go to sleep tonight.

* * *

**A/N: Well that was chapter 4. Tell me what you thought of it. I will dedicate the next chapter to the first one who reviews! PLEASE REVIEW! I may post at least the next chapter tomorrow. If I have enough time I will also post another one that same day. I'm not sure if I will have enough time on Sunday to post one though, if I don't I will DEFFINATLY post one on Monday. The next ones will also have a little naruhina. Please Review!:)**


	5. What Were You Talking About?

**A/N: Here is chapter 5. I am dedicating this chapter to M.E.P. and monko25, for being the first reviewer of chapter 4. Thanks to all those who reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Naruto**

* * *

**February 6**

**Dear Diary:**

It is now 8 p.m. and we have stopped to rest for the night. The thing really interesting that happened today was when we stopped for lunch. Kiba and Shino told Naruto and I to got look for some food. I had been wondering what they guys were talking about this morning, so I took the advantage to ask Naruto when we were looking for something to eat. I took me most of the time (with a lot of irritated pleas) we had been looking for food to finally get it out of Naruto. After about the hundredth, "Please tell me what you were talking about with Kiba and Shino, Naruto-kun." He finally blurted it out loud enough that probably the people back in Konoha could hear. He said in a very irritated voice, "WE WERE TALKING ABOUT YOU, OKAY YA HAPPY NOW?" After I heard this I thought they were saying bad things about me, once I reached this conclusion I immediately started to cry. Naruto must have known why I was crying because he said in an apologetic voice, " No! We weren't saying anything mean about you!" At this point I was furious! I didn't believe what he said. I then said in a beyond angry voice, "OH YEAH! THEN WHAT WERE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" After a long silence he said, "I'm sorry I can't say." My emotion had changed to just angry instead of beyond angry. Still angry I said, " Why can't you tell me? There's no possible way that you could hurt me any more than you already have!" Naruto looked like he wanted to say something but the words wouldn't or couldn't come out. I had calmed down I said in a much softer voice than I had done before, "Please tell me Naruto." He still remained silent. It was like that for about 5 more minutes. After what seemed like an eternity he said, "I can't tell you now, but I will tell you tomorrow at noon when we have stopped to eat." Now I wish I hadn't asked Naruot what they were talking about. I'm afraid of what he might say. What if it is bad? I must get some sleep now. I'll try my best to try not to think about tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N: Well that was chapter 5 of Diary of Hyuuga Hinata. Sorry this chapter has only 1 diary entry. I was afraid if I didn't have a cliff hanger people would stop reading. Don't worry in the next chapter you will know more specific stuff of what they were talking about. REMEMBER I said I might post 2 chapters today. That will all depend on how may reviews I get. If I don't get more than I did from the last chapter you will have to find out what happens on Sunday. I will dedicate the next chapter to the first person who reviews on this chapter! REVIEW!**


	6. I'll Tell You

**A/N: Here is chapter 6. I am dedicating this chapter to M.E.P. and Kem, for being the first reviewer of chapter 5. Thanks to all of those who reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Naruto**

**

* * *

February 7**

**Dear Diary:**

It is now 3 p.m. We have stopped for 45 minute break. During lunch Naruto and I had made an excuse to leave so we could talk. For about the first 5 minutes we just stood there staring at each other. Until I finally broke the silence by saying, "So you said you would tell me something." Naruto paused before replying, "The reason I couldn't tell then what I'm about to tell you is I guess I was just afraid of what you might say." There was a long pause after that, which drove me insane. Naruto finally continued saying (after a deep breath), " Hinata I… I love you." This shocked me. In all the of the 16 years I have been alive, I never expected Naruto to say that outside of my dreams. He must of thought I didn't love him back because he then said, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told you. Please forget what I just said." He turned around and started to walk back. Not wanting him to leave I grabbed his hand and pulled him toward me. When he turned around I gave him a very passionate kiss, which he returned. After we parted we looked into each other's eyes. After looking into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity (which was probably only 15 seconds) I said, "Naruto-kun I love you too." After one more equally passionate kiss we went back to see what everyone else was doing. Upon arriving there we saw Kiba, Shino, and Princess Tsuji all looking at us irritated. The first one to speak was Kiba he said, "What have you two been doing for the past 15 minutes?" Then Princess Tsuji spoke, "They were worried sick about guys! You could have at least come back and said that you'd be gone longer than intended It would've been much easier on me! I had to listen to these two saying 'what could be taking them so long?', 'Why haven't they come back yet?', 'Should we go look for them?' you have no idea how annoying that can get after 5 minutes!" Shino didn't say anyhiing probably because Kiba and Princess Tsuji had pretty much already said what needed to be said, although he did give us an angry look. Naruto spoke for both of us saying, "Sorry. We didn't mean for it to take that long. Please forgive us." They all said 'fine' in a whatever type of voice. This day has been the best so far! But the Rock-nin haven't attacked yet so that means they will tomorrow, since we will be in the River Country tomorrow. Tonight I will go to sleep with happy thoughts in my head.

**February 8**

**Dear Diary:**

It is now 6 a.m. Today we should reach the River Country by nightfall. Today I woke up with a smile on my face for two reasons, one was because I didn't have any nightmares and two because when I walked out of my tent I saw Naruto smiling another one of his big toothy smiles at me. I sat beside him and we talked about stuff like what the River Counrty would be like and what we would do together when we got back to the village. Today more of all days I will keep my eye out for the Rock-nins trying to harm us. I might get to show Naruto how much I've improved since the two years he was away with Jiraiya-sama. I will update once we are in the River Country.

* * *

**A/N: Well that was chapter 6. Tell me what you thought of this chapter. REVIEW! I will dedicate the next chapter to the first one who reviews!**


	7. 2nd Attack

**A/N: Here is chapter 7. I am dedicating this chapter to M.E.P. and Ayame Higurashi Uzumaki, for being the first reviewer of chapter 6.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Naruto**

**

* * *

**

**February 8**

**Dear Diary:**

We are finally in the River Country! I thought we would get here without being attacked but I was wrong. We were about an hour away from the River Country when we were ambushed by the same 25 Rock-nin that had attacked Naruto, Kiba, and Shino. The looks on their faces were so hilarious! They thought they had killed Naruto, Kiba, and Shino back when they first ambushed them. They would have to try way harder if hey wanted to kill us. We fought each other for about 45 minutes till there was only one left (he was apparently the leader of the group). He started by just throwing one or two kunai at us, but one or two quickly turned to 100 at a time (He was just like Ten-Ten only a man). It seemed that we were going to lose after Naruto, Kiba, and Shino fell to the ground unconscious one by one. Then it was just me and him. He started throwing 5 or 6 kunai at me, then he started throwing other deadly weapons at me which I quickly dodged. This went on and on for about 10 minutes. Then suddenly he mad hand signs, which brought what seemed like 1,000 weapons at me. I quickly gathered chakara in the palms of my hands and said "Shugo Hakke Rokujyuyonshou, Guardian Eight Divination Signs, Sixty-Four Palms of the Hand." My arms swung furiously blocking all of the weapons that my opponent had thrown at me, sending them right back at him. After the dust from the ground cleared up I could see my opponent lying with his face down in the ground. After I saw him on the ground, I ran over to Princess Tsuji to see if she was alright. She said that she was fine and that she'd never seen anyone display so much strength before. After that I went over to the Naruto, Kiba, and Shino and began healing their wounds. Princess Tsuji and I stayed there talking until they had waken up about a 15 minutes later. When Princess Tsuji got done telling them how I defeated the Rock-nin we started on our way to the River Country. When we arrived at the River Country I could see the sun setting. We went a ways before we reached the castle where we were to escort Princess Tsuji. The castle was like those in fairy tales that you'd hear before going to sleep. When we got inside the castle we were greeted by a woman that lead us to our rooms where we'd be staying for the next few days while we waited for Princess Tsuji to be married. After I put my things in my room I went to go see what Princess Tsuji was doing. I knocked on her door and she let me in. I could tell she'd been crying by the way her face was red and eyes were red. After a few minutes of silence I asked her why she had been crying. She quickly denied that she had been crying. I then purposely didn't say anything knowing that the silence would kill her and she would tell me. After a few seconds of silence she began crying. Between sobs she confessed she had been crying because she did not want to get married. I asked her why and she said that no one could love someone as dumb and ugly as her. This had me wondering why she thought all of those untrue things. I thought she was the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen and she defiantly wasn't dumb. When I told her what I thought of her she thought I was just saying that because I didn't want to hurt her feelings. After 15 minutes of convincing her that I wasn't just saying it so I wouldn't hurt her feelings she stopped crying. She thanked me for making her feel better, but I could still tell that something else was bothering her. I decide not to ask her, I didn't want her crying again. After a few minutes of silence she asked me what Naruto and I were doing yesterday that took us so long. I didn't feel like telling her, so I tried tko change the subject but she kept on persisting me to tell her. I got very annoyed by this so I decided to tell her what Naruto and I had been doing, knowing that I wouldn't get out of her room without telling her. I told her everything that happened (except for when we kissed). After I left her room I ran across Naruto in the hallway. We talked in the hallway for about 15 minutes. Before going back into my room he gave me a good night kiss. Now I'm in my room. Tomorrow Princess Tsuji is going to meet her fiancé. She said she would tell me about him before we went to sleep. I wonder what he will be like. I must go to sleep now I will update again tomorrow.

**February 9**

**Dear Diary:**

It is now noon. Princess Tsuji left to meet her fiancé about 30 minutes ago. My day so far has been spent talking with Naruto. When we talk it is usually about things that have nothing to do with the mission. When we talk we just talk about each other, to get to know each other better. I wonder when Princess Tsuji will come back. It's boring without another girl to talk to. I mean Naruto, Kiba, and Shino are okay to talk to once in a while but I want to talk with someone about things other than the future, dogs, and bugs. I hope she comes back soon.

* * *

**A/N: That was chapter 7. Tell me what you thought of it. REVIEW! I will dedicate the next chapter to the first one who reviews.**


	8. Princess Tsuji's Finace & The Kiss

**A/N: Here is chapter 8. I am dedicating this chapter to M.E.P. and Ayame Higurashi Uzumaki again, for being the first reviewer of chapter 7.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Naruto****

* * *

**

**February 9**

**Dear Diary:**

It is now 10 p.m. I just got done talking with Princess Tsuji about her fiancé. She said he was very kind and polite. They talked about things like how their homes were different and similar, the wedding, and what would happen once they got married. Princess Tsuji said the most terrifying thing about this whole marriage was that she was scared about what would happen once the prince's father passed and she would become queen. She confessed to me that the idea of ruling over people had always worried her even before the arranged marriage plans. She was afraid that the people would not approve of her or she would somehow mess up. I told her that anyone that anyone who thinks that she can't do a wonderful job at someday being queen isn't worth worrying about. She thanked me and said that I always somehow knew how to make her feel better. It was about 9 p.m. when I left her room. I came across Kiba in the hallway when I was on my way to my room. We talked for about 15 minutes the next thing he did caught me by surprise he kissed me. It took be a couple of seconds to realize what had happened when I did I immediately pushed Kiba off of me. I asked him why he did that. He said he kissed me because he loved me. My eyes got big after he said "love". I didn't know what to do. All I could think of was to run. So I ran, I ran all of the way back to Princess Tsuji's room. I needed to tell someone about what had just happened. I knock on her door. When she invited me in I told her everything that had just happened. I hoped that she would give me advice on what to do. She told me that she didn't have any good advice on what to do. Although she did tell me something that had went over my head, she reminded me that eventually I would have to tell Naruto. I had completely forgotten about Naruto. I wish that I would've stayed in my room in all night and talked to Princess Tsuji in the morning instead of at night. I bet none of this would've happened if I had just stayed in my room. When I left her room I prayed to Kami that I wouldn't come across Naruto or Kiba on my way back to my room. Kami must have realized the pain I was going through I didn't want to make me anymore miserable than I already was because I didn't come across either of them. Now I don't know what to do. I better try to at least get some sleep tonight. I have a feeling those dreams will come again tonight.

**February 10**

**Dear Diary:**

It is now noon. Princess Tsuji has just left to meet with her fiancé. Today at breakfast was awkward since Naruto and Kiba were there. I tried my best to avoid Naruto and Kiba. Right now I don't even feel like talking with Naurto. Every time I am near him or I talk to him I feel like I've betrayed him. It is lonely here without Princess Tsuji. I wish there was someone here I could talk to. I think Shino knows something's bothering me. Today I'll keep to myself as much as possible, until Princess Tsuji comes back. I hope she comes back soon I need someone to talk to.

**February 10**

**Dear Diary:**

It is now 11 p.m. It has been a hour since I've talked to someone. When Princess Tsuji finally came back I went to her room so we could talk. First we talked about her wedding, she said that she would be wed in one week. We talked about her dress she was going to wear. After we had finished talking about the wedding we talked about what I should do about the Naruto and Kiba situation. She asked if I had told Naruto yet. When I told her that I hadn't she looked very disappointed in me. She told me the longer I wait the more painful it would be for him and me. I knew she was right, but telling someone that you kissed someone else than them is easier said than done. When I left her room and I was headed back to my room I ran across Shino. We talked for a while. I thought I was going to get away without him asking why I was acting so strange, but I was wrong. When he asked me why I hadn't been acting like myself lately for a moment I was silent, trying to think of an excuse. Then I thought of one, I told him I hadn't been getting enough sleep lately. I could tell he knew I was lying. Luckily for me he decided not to ask me again. I have a feeling that won't be the last time he asks me about that particular subject. We then parted and went our separate ways. I prayed to Kami again that I wouldn't meet Naruto or Kiba on the way back to room. Kami had again taken pity on me and decided to not let me run into either of them. My nights probably aren't going to be peaceful for a while. So I better try to go to sleep and get what little sleep I can. I will update again tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N: Well that was chapter 8. PLEASE tell me what you thought of it! REVIEW! Or else I will have to cry. I will dedicate the next chapter to the first one who reviews!**


	9. What Should I Do?

**A/N: Here is chapter 9. This chapter is dedicated to M.E.P. and Kyuubi Naruto 3, for being the first reviewer of chapter 8. Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Naruto**

**

* * *

**

**February 11**

**Dear Diary:**

It is 9 a.m. Today I will probably spend most of my time in my room, since Princess Tsuji will be gone until 9 p.m. I'm starving! I haven't eaten at all today since I'm afraid I run into Naruto, Kiba, or Shino. I know sooner or later I'll have to come out of my room. Maybe I should just go outside. I saw a nice garden in the back of the castle when we first arrived here. Hopefully no one will find me there. Maybe a thought will come to be there of what I should do about the Naruto and Kiba situation. I bet the calm, serine feeling will help me figure out what to do. I will go there now.

**February 11**

**Dear Diary:**

It is 1 p.m. I just got back from the garden. I'm glad I went there it calmed me. Although the way to the garden wasn't very calming. When I was almost to the door, that went outside Naruto stopped me. He asked me where I had been all day. I told him I overslept. I feel horrible that I lied to him. I didn't mean to my mouth just moved without the thought going to my brain. I know Kami was giving me a chance to tell him what I need to tell him. But I just couldn't. Before he left he kissed me. That made me feel a little better, but it also reminded me the more it would hurt him when I told him. When I got to the garden I sat on the bench and watched the squirrels play, the animals play with each other, and the birds fly. It must be wonderful to be a bird, whenever you felt scared or unsure you could fly away, away form all the hurt and the pain. When I was going back to my room I was once again stopped by Naruto. He said he could tell something had been bothering me and wanted to know. Once again Kami had taken pity on me and had Nartuo ask me what was wrong instead of me telling him. But me being the scared person I am denied that anything was bothering me. He believed me. I am so foolish for not telling Naruto then what had happened with Kiba and me. Maybe when Princess Tsuji comes back she will have come up with a solution.

**February 11**

**Dear Diary:**

It is now midnight. When Princess Tsuji came back I went to her room to see if she had thought of a solution. She again asked me if I had told Naruto. I again said no. She said that if by the time she was married I still had not told Naruto she would tell him herself. So now I have 6 days to tell Naruto. How will I tell him? Should I just let Princess Tsuji tell him? No this is some thing he has to hear from me. Will he ask me again if something is bothering me? If he does I will tell him. But if he doesn't… oh I don't know what to do. Kami please help me! On my way back to my room Shino stopped me again. He once again tried to ask me what was wrong. I told him the same thing I had told him the night before. This time he didn't take that for an answer. He asked me again, and again I said the same thing. After he asked me for the fourth time, I said the same thing and walked passed him to my room and slammed the door. I know that was childish but I was sick and tired of people trying to get answers from me. I have to go now someone just knocked on my door.

* * *

**A/N: That was chapter 9. Sorry it's so short I promise to make the next one longer. I will dedicate the next chapter to the first one who reviews! REVIEW! I'll try to have the next chapter up tomorrow.**


	10. I Have Something to Tell You

**A/N: Here is chapter 10. I am dedicating this chapter to M.E.P. and Branwenn-Wolf, for being the first reviewer of chapter 9.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Naruto****

* * *

**

**February 12**

**Dear Diary:**

It is now 4 a.m. I can't sleep. Every time I close my eyes I remember back to when I answered the door. I opened the door and there standing in the doorway was Naruto. I was scared. I invited him in. He once again asked if something was bothering me. I didn't want to tell him, but I knew I had to. In my head I debated on whether to tell him or not. He asked me one more time (after a long silence from me), when he asked this brought me out of my trance. I knew I had to tell him. Kami was giving me another chance, another chance he might not give me again. I took a deep breath and told him what had happened between Kiba and me. His reaction to this surprised me instead of being mad at me he was mad at Kiba. He said that he would kill Kiba for all that he had put me through. I tried to calm Naruto as best as I could. After 30 minutes of calming Naruto down and convincing him not to kill Kiba he finally calmed down enough not to think of killing Kiba. 10 minutes after that he left after giving me a kiss. Even though Naruto seemed all right I wonder if he will still be that way when he wakes up.

**February 12**

**Dear Diary:**

It is now 8 p.m. I've spent all day with Naruto. Lately he's wanted to spend more time with me than usual. I think he's doing this because he doesn't want me near Kiba or Kiba to talk to me. The scariest part about today was when we pasted Kiba in the hallway. I saw Naruto look at him with daggers in his eyes. I thought he was going to kill him, luckily he didn't. All the rest of the day we talked. Even though we didn't talk about anything important or interesting, I felt safe all day. I felt like no one could ever hurt me or say anything that would mess with my head. I hope tomorrow will be like that. Oh no I forgot to tell Princess Tsuji that I finally told Naruto! I will go do that now.

**February 12**

**Dear Diary:**

It is now 10 p.m. When I arrived at Princess Tsuji's room the first thing asked me is if I had told Naruto. This time I could tell her yes. When I told her she was so proud of me! After I told her the good news we talked about her wedding. She said she wished that she wished it would be tomorrow instead of it being in 5 days. She said she was very nervous and just wanted it to be over with. After an hour and a half of talking to Princess Tsuji I left. When I was at my room and began turning the knob I heard someone say my name. I turned around to see Kiba. I was frightened. He wanted to talk but I wouldn't let him instead of talking to him quickly ran into my room and locked the door behind me. I could hear him on the other side saying that he wanted to talk to me. I just kept silent. After 15 minutes the noise stopped. I didn't realize I was crying until I got up and went to the bathroom and looked into the mirror. Me looking into the mirror resulted in more tears. I cried for 10 minutes. I didn't know why I was crying; I guess it was because I was stressed. I just realized that I will eventually have to talk to Kiba. I wish I didn't have to. It was hard enough telling Naruto. Talking to Kiba will be a thousand times harder. What should I do?

* * *

**A/N: That was chapter 10. Tell me what you thought of it. REVIEW! PLEASE! I will dedicate the next chapter to the first person who reviews!**


	11. We Need to Talk

**A/N: Here is chapter 11. I am dedicating this chapter to M.E.P. and Kyuubi Naruto 3, for being the first reviewer of chapter 10.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Naruto****

* * *

**

**February 13**

**Dear Diary:**

It is now 1p.m. So far today has been like yesterday. Naruto and I have spent all day together. I love spending time with him, but I really need to talk with Kiba. I haven't found time to since Naruto wont take his eyes off of me for even a second. Maybe I can talk with Kiba at night. I wonder what he wanted to tell me last night. Hopefully I'll run into him after I talk with Princess Tsuji. I don't think my mind will rest until I have this issue resolved. That's all that goes through my mind all day even when I talk with Naruto. I will update again later on tonight.

**February 13**

**Dear Diary:**

It is now midnight. When I went to Princess Tsuji's room I was welcomed in with a smile. We talked about the wedding like we usually did. She told me, as everyday gets closer she becomes more nervous. I wonder if all brides are like this before their wedding. That scared me a little, if she's like this 4 days away from her wedding what will she be like on her wedding day? I could tell that she was stressed by the way her eyes looked like she hadn't slept in days. I decided to leave earlier than I usually do so she could get some sleep. I walked slower than I normally do to get to my room hopping that I would come across Kiba. When I was at my room I still hadn't ran into Kiba. I decided to wait a while outside my door to see if he would come 15 minutes had passed and Kiba still wasn't there. Debating on whether to go to my room without talking to Kiba or to go to his room and talk to him there, I decided to go to his room and talk to him there. When I was at his room I stopped and looked at the door wondering if I had made the right choice of going to his room and talking to him. Before I knew what I was doing I saw my had raise form it's original spot and knock on the door. Almost immediately Kiba answered the door. He invited me to come in, so I came in. I asked him what he wanted to talk to me about last night. He was silent for a moment then he finally answered he said, he felt bad about what he did to me that night we kissed and wanted to apologize. He said he still loved me though. I didn't know what to say. I decided to tell him that I forgave him, but that I didn't love him. I told him that I was still in love with Naruto, and that wouldn't change for quite a while. He looked heartbroken I was sad that I had to tell him that but I knew I had to. He escorted me out with a real smile on his face and told me goodnight. I left feeling like a ton had been lifted off my shoulders. When I was on my way back to my room Shino stopped me. He again asked me what was bothering me. This time I could tell him the truth instead of making up a lame excuse. I told him that nothing was wrong, but admitted that something had been wrong. He tried to ask me what had been wrong but I just smiled and walked passed him. I didn't feel like telling Shino what had been bothering me just yet. Plus it was pretty funny seeing Shino what a 'Why wont you tell me?' expression on his face. Now that I have talked to Kiba, I think I can finally sleep all through the night without any interruptions.

* * *

**A/N: That was chapter 11. Sorry for the short chapters. PLEASE tell me what you thought of it. REVIEW! In the next chapter Hinata won't be writing in her diary every day like she has be doing. There will probably be only one or two more chapters in this story. Oh and before I forget I'm thinking of writing a sequel to this story. Please tell me if you think it is good idea or not. I will dedicate the next chapter to the first person who reviews.**


	12. One More Day

**A/N: Here is chapter 12. I am dedicating this chapter to M.E.P. –sobs- sadly there were no reviewers so I'm just dedicating this chapter to M.E.P.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Naruto**

**

* * *

**

**February 16**

**Dear Diary:**

It is now 1 p.m. Princess Tsuji's wedding is tomorrow and she is already driving me crazy! Nothing is going right! First she found out that her dress wasn't going to be ready in time for the wedding so she had to pick out a new one. She asked me to goalong with her to pick one out. I went with her thinking that we would only be there for30 minutes at the most since she said she already knew exactly which one she wanted. But I was wrong. When arrived at the store she saw one that she thought looked even better than the one she already had in mind. So of course she had to try it on. She said that she was going to pick that one out instead. Right as we were about to pay for it she saw on that she liked even better. She went to try it on and decided that the one she was wearing was better than the one she had picked out previously. Then again as we were about to pay she saw another one and the process continued for another 20 dresses. Then finally she found one she liked and we finally got out of that store after about 3 hours. I never want to see another wedding dress in my life! Once we finally got back I went straight to my room and slept till noon. I am exhausted! Who new finding a dress would be that hard? I think I will go down and see what everyone is doing now.

**February 16 **

**Dear Diary:**

It is now midnight. When I went down to see what everyone was doing, Naruto greeted me. He asked me where I had been all day. I told him that after I spent 3 hours helping Princess Tsuji find a wedding dress I went to my room and slept. After that Princess Tsuji pulled me aside because she wanted to ask me something that sounded very important. After a few seconds of silence she finally spoke. She asked me if I would be her maid of honor. I of course said yes. She was so happy that I said yes! I am honored that she asked me to be her maid of honor. I can't wait until the weddning. Tomorrow will be one of the happiest days in Princess Tsuji's life. After I accepted I talked with Naruto about the wedding. It wasn't until I looked up at the clock that I realized that we had been talking for about 2 hours about the wedding. When I realized that Naruto walked me to my room. Before I went in he gave me a goodnight kiss. This time when I kissed him I no longer felt as if I had betrayed him. Instead I felt warm inside. I didn't want it to end but I knew it had to some time. When we parted we looked into each other's eyes for a few seconds. After we were done looking into each other's eyes I went into my room. I can tell Princess Tsuji is very excited about the wedding. I can't wait until the wedding. I better get some sleep for the big day.

* * *

**A/N: Well that was chapter 12. The next chapter will be the last one. But don't worry I will be writing a sequel! I will have more info on that in the next chapter. This time someone PLEASE review! Or I will cry all day like I did with the last chapter. REVIEW!**


	13. The Wedding

**A/N: Here is the last chapter! I am dedicating this chapter to M.E.P. Since this is the last chapter I'm also dedicating this chapter to Nara Shikaku, RedCurtis, Kasek, monko25, Blue Mage Quartet, RiseInFlamesMichael, Kem, Ayame Higurashi Uzumaki, S&D, GTEX, Kyuubi Naruto 3, Zynthos, Branwenn-Wolf, and MasterofSnakes, for reviewing at least once during this story. Thank you guys for reviewing!**

**

* * *

****February 17**

**Dear Diary:**

Princess Tsuji will get married in 5 hours. She is so nervous! She hasn't left me alone since I got up this morning. I know she is just nervous but she can be very annoying when she is nervous. She doesn't stop talking. I wish I could put a muzzle over her mouth. Sorry I'm being a little mean. She's just acting that way because she's nervous. I met Princess Tsuji's fiancé earlier this morning. He seemed very kind and generous. I think Princess Tsuji will be very happy with him. Other than Princess Tsuji being a nervous wreck everyone is pretty calm. But for how long will everyone be calm? I saw my brides' maid dress just a while ago. It is gorgeous! It is a very light blue that has lace around the bottom with pearls around the neck. Even though it is a very happy day it is also a very sad day too. Today will probably be the last day ever that I will get to see Princess Tsuji. I hope even when she is married I will get to visit her. She is one of my only true friends. I must go now Princess Tsuji is calling me, probably just to talk again.

**February 17**

**Dear Diary:**

Princess Tsuji is now married and we have already left for Konoha. The wedding was beautiful. It was just very simple. But something about this wedding was very different from any other wedding that I've ever witnessed. I think the difference was that you could actually feel the true love between these two people even though they only had only known each other for a short period of time. I hope that if Naruto and I get married our wedding will be just as wonderful as Princess Tsuji's was. After the wedding Shino informed me that as soon as I was done changing we would head back to Konoha. I begged him for us to stay for just a while longer, but he said that we had to leave today. I didn't want to go but I knew I had to. I got dressed into my normal ninja attire and went down to say bye to Princess Tsuji. She didn't want me to leave either. I told her that I had to. She accepted that I had to go. There were tears in her eyes when she asked me if we would ever see each other again. I didn't know what to say. I knew that the chances of us ever seeing each other again were very low. But still I wanted to see her again and that will probably be enough for me to somehow come back to the River Country and see her again. I told her that I will come back to see her. She hugged me goodbye. After we hugged she gave me her bouquet that she had used in the wedding. She told me it was to remember her by. She told me when I come back to the River country to bring the bouquet so she knew it was me. After she told me this we hugged one last time and I left. It was so sad saying goodbye to someone who I would probably not see again for a long time. I hope I never have to do that again. I will always remember her. We are about a day away from Konoha. I wonder what will happen once we are back.

* * *

**A/N: This fanfic is complete. I will have the sequel up in about a week. In case you were wondering the style of the writing (diary style) will be the same in the sequel. Thank you everyone who reviewed during this story. Please tell me what you thought of this chapter. REVIEW! **


End file.
